A New Perspective
by xDigitalx
Summary: Jet, a shy Pokemon Trainer...Haru, Jet's cruel rival...and Bob the Trainer. When Jet and Haru suddenly find themselves turned into Pokemon, they must somehow get past their differences and discover how to return to normal.
1. Introduction

**A New Perspective**

Introduction: The Buizel Incident

"Ergh..." a voice groaned. The voice belonged to a very groggy Jet Mann, who was just beginning to stir after being unconscious for who who knows how long? The sixteen-year-old boy had just awoken to find himself laying in some tall grass just outside of Canalave City. "Route 218...?" Jet muttered as he sat up and looked to his left, noticing that the entrance to Canalave wasn't too far off. But...how did he get out here? He thought back and hard, but, despite his higher-than-average intelligence, he couldn't remember a thing about where he had been for the past few hours. What had he done during that time, and what was keeping him from remembering it all? Had he walked out and then accidentally hit his head on something? Well, whatever had happened, he supposed it couldn't possibly be anything too out of the ordinary. He could be a bit...hasty at times, depending on the situation. So, he decided to simply shrug it off and go back into the city. After all, this Pokémon Trainer had a Gym to prepare for. But as soon as he got up to start walking again, something seemed...oddly out of place.

He didn't give it a second thought until he took his first step. It wasn't nearly as long as the step usually was. _'Peculiar...'_ he thought to himself. But he still didn't stop...wait...now that he thought about it, everything seemed...bigger than they usually were. After all, the tall grass around him was up to his stomach! It usually only came to his knees at the tallest. That was definitely odd. He looked around at his surroundings, not even bothering to look down at all. Yeah, he was probably just imagining things. Maybe he _had_ hit his head after all. Well, no use thinking about it now. He brought his hand up to wipe away the few beads of sweat that had resulted from the sun, which seemed to be blazing today, and something blocked his hand's path. It was only now that he looked down. What he saw made him gasp in surprise.

His hand had just hit the bottom of a round, yellow float that was now around his neck. Where the hell had that come from? But that wasn't what he had gasped about. No, not even that could have surprised him that much. What made him gasp was what he saw _below_ the float. Everything from his shoulders and down, for all that he could see, was now the body of a Buizel! He had a mostly-orange coat with a cream or beige-colored stomach and chest. Instead of his usual hands, he realized that he now had orange paws! When he turned around and looked behind him, sure enough, he found two orange tails coming out of his rear end, each tipped with the same cream-like color. He turned back around so that he was straight again, and simply stood there, puzzled and stunned for what seemed like hours, despite the fact that it was only about a minute.

Afterward, he shook himself back into reality and raced towards the edge of the ocean that surrounded the route and Canalave City and promptly stuck his head out over the water. Sure enough, there sat the reflection of a Buizel's head staring back at him. He just sat there, staring at his reflection until he suddenly felt his front paws slip off the edge of coast. "Agh!" he yelped as he felt himself fall forward and into the water. He wasn't exactly the best swimmer, so he didn't tend to like water...but for some reason, he seemed to enjoy the feeling of the cool liquid. Especially in the hot sun. And then his instinct took over. As his head splashed under the water, he was able to adjust the air inside of his float to float himself back to the surface, with the float and his head sticking out above the water. Huh...maybe this wasn't so bad after all....

Jet couldn't help but think something, based on what had happened thus far. _'Hm...'_ he thought in his head. _'If I really have taken the form of a Buizel...then maybe I'd be able to....'_ but he trailed off and he deflated his float and felt himself begin to sink. He opened his mouth to test his theory.... _He could breathe!_ So it _did_ work after all! He truly was a Buizel! Then, he decided to test one more thing out. He started to rotate his tails, after a few tries and fails, that is, and finally managed to get them to propel him through the water. He couldn't go very fast, as he wasn't used to it yet, but it was an amazing experience nevertheless! He continued to propel himself through the water like a boat, freely adjusting his float to allow him to go both at the surface and under the water! Needless to say, he was having a blast!

But all good things must come to an end, and he knew that he should probably get out now. He didn't want to spend his whole day doing this. Besides, he had other things to worry about. Like where his real Pokémon were right now. But as he climbed out of the water, he couldn't help but grin, thinking, '_This may just be the best thing that's ever happened to me!'_ He stepped foot onto the solid ground and shook the excess water off his new fur. He had a feeling that this was going to be one exciting day. After all, he was a Pokémon now. There were several new doors that were suddenly opened to him all at once. He couldn't wait to see what it was that he could do now.

But little did Jet know just what he was getting himself into. He had just stumbled into a world of danger, and an adventure like he's never seen or known of before. Would his optimistic view last? And just why did he transform in the first place? Well, unknown to Jet, all of those questions will be answered on their own in time. Although, he may find out that he doesn't like the answer.

**End of Introduction**

End of Chapter notes

This story will be a co-written story with a friend of mine that you may or may not have heard of. I highly recommend you check out the Random King's account and stories. My friend Blahsadfeguie will assist me in writing this story by supplying his own characters and input as well as my own.

In the next chapter....

Jet has had his fun. Now it's time for him to meet the negative sides of being a Pokémon Trainers. He will discover what a wild battle is truly like from the Pokémon's viewpoint. But what if he gets captured? Surely he'll never be able to be re-united with his lost Pokémon! Can he figure out a way to get out of this situation unscathed?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Out With the Old, In With the New**

The orange-and-purple-haired trainer walked glumly out of Canalave City. His recent gym match with Byron, the Steel-type leader, flopped when his water-type teammate Blen the Tentacool completely bombed the battle.

_"Blen! Come on man! Keep it together and use Water Pulse!"_

_"Tenta!"_

_Splash._

_"What was that?! Are you trying to dump us into the hole? Get your act straight!"_

_"Bastiodon, finish him off with AncientPower!"_

_SMASH._

_"Coooolll...."_

_"Darn it, Blen...Return..."_

Now, Bob normally wasn't this gloomy. His typical mood was a lot more cheery and lively. But this is because he'd usually walk away with a gym badge. Now...nothing. He kicked the dirt. Most of his battles terminated with him victorious, even though his strategies were questionable, and his sanity doubly so. This is attributed to the determination and loyalty of his Pokemon crew. But this Tentacool...

Bob stood at the shoreline of Route , Blen's Pokeball in his hand. He summoned the Tentacool, materializing in the water for what would be the last time.

"Tenta...?" Blen uttered, looking up at his trainer quizically.

"Blen..." Bob said, serious as a church. "You and me... It's just not working out."

"Tenta...cool?"

"When I first caught you, I thought you would be something special. You overturned an entire boat! My boat, to be exact! I saw you as just my style...but now I realize this whole time, you were nothing but trouble."

"Cool..."

"Let me put this honestly. Thank you Blen, but your trainer is in another castle."

"Cool?! Tentacool...?"

"No, Blen, not cool. You're out of here. Off the team. Now go find another trainer who can make better use of you. I can hardly stand to look at you anymore." Bob turned around, removing his sunglasses so he could wipe the tears from his deeply pink eyes. He sat down and wept, wondering what in the world he'd do without a decent Water-type.

"Tenta." Blen understood. He didn't see much potential with him being on Bob's team, either. Bob, to the Jellyfish Pokemon, was just plain annoying. He swam off, relieved that he had been set free after all this time, but he couldn't help but feel rather depressed from leaving his companion...

* * *

That had probably been the best day he'd had in a long time! So far, Jet was quite enjoying himself as a Buizel. It was super cool to be a Pokémon! The only part of being a Buizel that he probably hadn't experienced yet was a battle. But he wasn't really interested in that. He always had his Pokémon fight, and he never actually learned how to fight for himself. He had always thought that it would be pointless for him to have to get into a fight if his Pokémon were willing to do it for him. Then again, that was Jet. Thinking logically, and taking nothing but his own intuition and common sense into play when making decisions was his specialty. He was a strategic and analytical genius, and that's what he used to win in his battles. He would always take his time and battle defensively until he analyzed the opponent's abilities strategies and worked out a way to counter them, pinpointing their weaknesses.

However, because of his strategic focus, his Pokémon were a bit on the weaker side. If they got hit with a solid, powerful blow, it would do some serious damage. And because of that, Jet felt he was right in assuming that that was how he currently was as a Buizel. Weaker than average, but able to use various strategies to out-wit his opponents. Not that he was ever going to try to fight anybody. On the contrary. He was going to avoid a fight at all costs if he had to. He personally hated to be hurt, as does nearly everybody in the world, and he hated seeing Pokémon get hurt. So now that those two had combined, he was definitely not going to be getting into any fights if he could avoid them. He'd actually been called timid by his friends, and a coward by everybody else. But he didn't care what others thought about him. As long as he was satisfied, he could just ignore them.

At the moment, Jet was enjoying a relaxing swim through the water one more time. Although, this time he moved at a much slower pace and was merely floating down the coastline on his back. As a human he had hated swimming and being in the water. But as a Buizel, that had been completely reversed. Now he seemed to love the water! _'Must be a Buizel thing.'_ he thought, then shrugged the unnecessary thought off. He was enjoying the moment, and he wanted to get the most out of it before he had to go back to thinking again. Yes, he had given the situation a lot of thought, but he still couldn't remember very much about his day or why he'd been turned into a Pokémon. After a long thought session, he had decided to take a break for a while. Maybe some relaxation could help him remember.

But before he could go back to his relaxation, he suddenly picked up on something nearby. He immediately jerked up so that he was now floating thanks only to his float and listened hard. He distinctly heard a couple of voices.... One of them sounded like a human...and the other...he couldn't quite pinpoint it. He figured it must be some kind of Pokémon. He could understand the Pokémon's speech, but he was a Buizel now, so that made sense. By the sounds of things, it sounded as though a Pokémon, presumably a Tentacool, was being released back into the wild. Jet couldn't understand it. _'Why would a trainer want to abandon a Pokémon?'_ he thought. After all, the more Pokémon a trainer had in his/her team, the stronger he/she was. After all, increasing ranks had been one of Jet's main goals as a trainer. So, naturally, hearing a Pokémon being released made him curious, so he couldn't help but slowly swim closer as quietly as he could.

And so, Jet continued down the coast, until finally two figures came into view. He had been correct. A trainer with peculiar-colored hair seemed to be releasing a Tentacool. But the combination Water and Poison-type Pokémon didn't seem to mind it in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to _enjoy_ the thought of being released, despite his obvious signs of a slight depression. _'Now that's odd....'_ Jet thought to himself. Every Pokémon he'd ever seen was completely attached to its trainer, and would hate to be released, or at least deeply depressed. But he saw that the human seemed to have some emotional feelings towards the release. Maybe...if he just stopped by and tried to comfort the trainer in some way? Obviously, he had completely forgotten the fact that he now possessed a Pokémon's body and that the boy wouldn't have any idea what he was saying if he said something.

But he did it anyway. He waited until the Tentacool was gone and swam up quietly to the shore. He then felt his feet touch the solid ground of the shore, and he finally managed to pull himself out of the water and take a few steps towards the human. He cocked his head slightly and muttered something that was almost under his breath, and probably inaudible to the other trainer. He was a bit shy, and wasn't used to being the one to approach another. So, he spoke up this time, a bit louder so that Bob would probably hear what he was saying.

"Hey, what's wrong...?" he asked. Of course, he understood what came out of his mouth perfectly. But he failed to keep in mind that he was now a Pokémon, and that this trainer would have no idea what he was saying. To Bob, the only thing that had come out of his mouth was a few chants of his own name.

Bob's tears stopped running for a moment, and he quickly replaced his sunglasses. He heard something. Staring into the sky for a moment or two, he began to think: A Pokemon has addressed me. Yes, in the cute little way that Pokemon usually do, by chanting their own name in a strangely-pitched voice. Bob would never understand the speech of a Pokemon, but he never seemed to mind; he liked filling in the blanks himself. After all, what fun is life without a little creativity? He turned around to face the Buizel. "Buizel buiz to you, too, my good friend," he replied with a friendly smile, completely unaware of what Jet had said to him. It was as if the event that was making him melancholy had never happened.

Jet couldn't help but cock his head to the other side in confusion. Of course, to Bob, it sounded just like the way he pronounced it. However, to Jet...it was something a bit different. "'A dance in the atmosphere'?" Jet quoted in his own, personal name-speech. Was this human crazy or something? But it was at that very moment that he realized what had just transpired, and he couldn't help but chuckle. He realized that he was a Pokémon and that what he had said must have sounded only like his name to the boy. And then the trainer had responded with what he had heard. Although...what Bob had truly said to Jet's ears was, "A dance in the atmosphere to you, too, my good friend." He couldn't help but chuckle aloud at that. But regardless, he was surprised that this trainer had gotten over losing that Tentacool so quickly. But right now, he was more focused on something else. He was getting more and more intrigued by this trainer. Quite the...interesting human. But he said nothing in response other than his chuckling with a bit of a grin. There was no way Bob would get what he was laughing at.

'Yes!' Bob thought with a grand smile. 'I have already made friends with it!' He had successfully made a Pokemon laugh. Even though he was laughing at Bob, and not with him, it satisfied him. His self-proclaimed mastery of the ability to make friends had proven right, right, right yet again!

Well, Jet was glad that he had been able to turn the trainer's mood around. His head returned to its rightful position and he smiled slightly. After all, it definitely seemed like this human trainer was better by this point. Jet wished he could ask why he was prompted to release his Tentacool, but he figured it wasn't worth the effort. If the human couldn't understand what he said anyway, he figured tat there was no point in talking about much to him. But that mood was soon changed.

But suddenly...something hit him! Buizel is a Water-type, and if anything can replace Blen on his team, it was a Buizel. Bob stood up, without another word, and pulled out one of his Pokeballs. "Senor Buizel," he said in a mysterious voice, "I challenge you to a river stomp!" He brushed through his hair with his hand, looking to impress a nonexistent lady, and threw the Pokeball down in a bunch of strange, unchoreographed gestures. From the red and white ball came a tough-looking Flaaffy, showing off her power with a display of static through her wool. "Saucha! Let's bag this boy!"

Jet's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the boy pull out a Pokéball. But what actually scared him a little was what he said next. "W-what!?" Jet exclaimed, backing off several steps. "W-wait a minute!" But his exclamations went unanswered. After all, Bob couldn't understand a word that was coming out of his mouth. He'd just cheered this human up, and now he was going to try to capture him? Well, he supposed that it made sense. After all, if a Pokémon is friendly to you, a trainer would usually try to capture it. But that was the last thing Jet wanted! If he was captured, he highly doubted that he'd have a chance to find his own Pokémon or return to normal! He was about to say something as the Flaafy came out, but his train of thought was interrupted by her.

"This shall be fun," snickered Saucha, stretching her limbs and awaiting Bob's first command. "Another Water-type to zap... I almost hope he ends up abandoning you too, so I can do it all over again!"

"B-but I don't want to fight!" Jet exclaimed in return. "I've got something I'm supposed to do! I can't afford to take a risk of getting caught by some human I don't know!" He took a few more steps back, about to bolt away into the water. He certainly had no intention of becoming another trainer's Pokémon.

Bob laughed a maniacal laugh, wagging his finger pointed upward. "Oh no you don't, you're not getting away. Saucha, bring on the Thunder Wave, stop him in his tracks!" Bob ordered. He stopped, however, in hesitation about that last phrase. Was this Buizel male or female? How does one tell, again? He scratched his head. If he wanted to come up with a proper name for his new catch, he at least had to be sure of the Pokemon's gender. Yes, Bob was that confident that he was going to succeed. He always thought so far ahead, assuming that his plans all came to fruition.

Saucha wasted no time, however, in obeying her master's orders. She fired a Thunder Wave swiftly at Jet before he could take off, in the hopes of paralyzing him and preventing his escape.

Jet gulped as he saw the electricity coming straight at him. He should try to get away and dodge, but his feet felt like cement blocks, and he couldn't seem to lift them. So, he let out a loud yelp as he felt the electricity zap him and crackle through his body. Now when he tried to move again, he realized he couldn't. '_Dammit!_' he thought. He knew that he had been paralyzed, but he didn't think it would already hinder him. He gulped again as he realized that he was wide open for another attack from his foe. Oh boy, this wasn't going to turn out well.

"Excellent!" Bob praised his Flaaffy. Or was he praising himself? "Now Thundershock! Unleash your zappity!" Bob had a devious grin on his face as he dug through his bag for a Pokeball. He knew that Pokemon such as Buizel were fairly easy to catch, so he was confident enough that he could catch him after just one attack, plus paralysis. He had no idea that Jet's former human status gave him a major disadvantage to begin with. Finally, he found a Net Ball in his bag, one that worked particularly well on Water-types.

Of course, Saucha obediently performed a Thundershock attack, taking advantage of Jet's inability to move. She knew that usually Bob would throw the Pokeball after the first damaging attack, so she gave it some extra oomph to ensure the capture. "I hope you're the patient type," she taunted, to top it all off, "because you're with Bob now!"

Jet's eyes widened with surprise as he witnessed both of them. Of course, he tried desperately to move, but he felt his body was numb frozen in paralysis. There was nothing he could do, and he knew it. "AGH!" he cried out in pain as he felt the Flaafy's electricity course through his body, zapping him hard with the super-effective Electric-type move. "Ergh..." he groaned, tilting forward, and he let out an "Oof..." when he felt himself hit the ground on his stomach, stunned from the blast. He was now laying on the ground at the Flaafy's feet, completely vulnerable. It was unavoidable now.

Bob cackled strangely with a laugh that could only be described as insane. He spun the Net Ball on his finger like a basketball, balancing it perfectly as if he'd done this every time he caught a new Pokemon. In fact, this was true; he'd caught at least 20 by now, and this gesture was the telltale sign that he was about to make a capture. He released the ball, snatching it from the air and making a show-offy pirouette or two before finally flinging it at the poor Buizel. Saucha watched silently, her eyes fixed on Jet, waiting for that familiar "ding!"

While Bob was having fun with the Net Ball, Jet was struggling to cope with the paralysis and get back to his feet. He was seemingly unlucky right now. By the time he'd gotten to all fours, he felt the Net Ball bounce off of his head and open up. "Agh!" he cried out as he felt himself get sucked straight into the special Pokeball. He couldn't let himself get captured! He had to get out and break free somehow! Jet struggled against the machine with all his strength, but it was all for naught. In the end, the Net Ball ceased its movements after only four nudges, and then let out the usual "ding" noise that indicated a successful capture. Jet the Buizel had just been captured with the greatest of ease.

"YEAAAAAAAAH!" cried Bob to the sky, retrieving the ball with his new Pokemon. "I did it, Saucha! I caught Buizel!" He did a dance of victory, humming a happy tune neck-deep in his usual ego-trip. Saucha rolled her eyes at him as Bob opened the Pokeball to get a good look at the latest addition to his team. Jet ended up coming out of the Pokeball, looking slightly confused and slightly depressed in a flash of red light.

"Welcome to the party!" he greeted Jet, kneeling down to his level. He pointed a finger at him. "You are going to become the strongest Floatzel in existence! I guarantee it!"

"He always does this when he catches a Pokemon..." sighed Saucha, leaning back against a bush. "Don't worry, I'm sure your new nickname won't be too embarrassing. I grew to like mine..."

"Ergh..." Jet groaned. Everything that had just occurred all caught up to him all at once. "What...?" He was still paralyzed, and he could still feel the lingering static that remained from Saucha's Electric attack. And he suddenly realized what all this meant. He was now the Pokemon of this odd human. "Dammit...!" he growled, falling backwards onto his rear and slamming both of his paws against his head. '_Ugh, what am I gonna do now...? I'll never be able to figure anything out if I'm stuck traveling with some other trainer..._' he thought with annoyance.

Well, there wasn't really anything he could do about the situation, so he had to try to work out how he could still search for his answers, even as Bob's Pokemon. And no matter how much he wished that things had gone a different way; no matter now much he wished he'd never approached Bob, what's done was done. Now he had to make the most of it. So he looked up at his new Trainer, wondering if there was a way to convince this unique individual who he really was.

Bob looked down at the Buizel, who was looking very depressed or under some kind of stress. "Eh?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Well, whatever. It's time to give you a name!" He looked the former human up and down, and suddenly realized that he still didn't know the gender. He leaned in close to Saucha. "Erm..." he whispered to his Flaaffy, "it'd be an awkward question to ask a newly caught Pokemon, so can you tell me what gender it is? Just nod once for male, and twice for female."

Unknown to Bob, Jet had overheard the question. "You mean...he doesn't know how to tell a male or female Buizel apart?" he asked. He looked at the two with a smirk. He thought that that was kind of an obvious thing. But then again, he was a smart person.

Saucha, of course, already knew - Pokemon rarely have a hard time identifying each other. "Male," she exasperated in her own tongue, nodding her head once so Bob could understand.

"Male... right-o!" said Bob, standing up straight again. "I have the perfect name for you then..." He smirked, letting the sun catch his glasses to create a glint, for a 'cool' effect. "Franz! Your name is Franz." He found himself wishing he had a sword or something. 'I dub thee... Sir Francis Drake!' he thought himself saying, picturing a regal throne room, him in a throne, and the Buizel in medieval armor. Saucha couldn't help but giggle a bit at Bob's choice of name...and Jet turned slightly red.

He now had something else on his mind. 'Franz'? he muttered in his mind. He crossed his arms and looked up at Bob. What kind of a name was that? He definitely wasn't going to go with anything like that. He looked around him, looking for something he could draw with. And he found it. He nodded and walked over and picked up a stick that was laying on the sand a few feet away with his tail, since his paws weren't really good for grabbing things.

He stuck the stick into the sand and began to draw something out. He started to draw out letters. "Alright....." he muttered. "J...E...T!" he said and smirked slightly. He tossed the stick away back into the water. He had just finished spelling out his real name. He wasn't going to be called 'Franz' as long as he had a way to communicate his real name. He looked up at Bob, and gestured at the name he'd written in the sand.

Bob stared at the word that Jet spelled out in the sand, totally speechless with bewilderment. "...JET," he read, scratching his hair. 'Does this Buizel understand English? He's just shown knowledge of literacy... This Pokemon's sorta acting like it's a human soul born into a Pokemon's body[i]' he thought. Confused, Bob turned to his Flaaffy for help.

Saucha had a pretty good guess as to what was going on, although she was a bit surprised that Jet was able to write as well. "I think...that's his name," she said, pointing first to the name and then to Jet for Bob's sake. The trainer's eyes widened, getting the picture.

"So lemme get this straight... you want to be called... 'Jet'... and not Franz?" Bob asked, just to be completely sure. After all, this was such a bizarre sight to see. A Pokemon that was able to understand English, and write it, too?

"Yup!" Jet said enthusiastically. He had certainly gotten over this set-back pretty quickly. He figured dropping an explanation this suddenly would be...a bit difficult for them to understand. Hell, even he didn't really understand it yet. So he decided to explain himself later. Maybe he would tell this Trainer's Pokemon at some point. But definitely not now. He was glad that Saucha seemed to understand his meaning. But he realized that Bob probably didn't understand the word that had come out of his mouth. So he glanced back over at the name he'd written in the sand and nodded with a grin. "That's exactly what I mean." This must have made Jet seem all the more valuable as a Pokemon.

Bob was speechless. Usually, wild Pokemon had to have a bit of training before being able to fully comprehend a human language. Which made him jump to the conclusion that perhaps Jet had been another Trainer's Pokemon before. Yes, that made sense! That's why he already had a name, and why he wasn't afraid to approach Bob when he first saw him. His previous Trainer must have taught him how to write, as well! But why would such a talented Pokemon be abandoned? Well, one thing was for sure: Bob wasn't about to make the same mistake the other Trainer did. He was going to take this Pokemon and train him to his full potential! "All right then, my gifted Jet," Bob announced, "Your training begins... now! Come on out, everyone!" He threw to the field three more Pokeballs, each one opening and revealing a different Pokemon on Bob's team. The first was a Butterfree, female, who stretched her wings as she was released into the sky. The second was a laid-back Togetic, who stayed close to his trainer - obviously, the two had quite a bond. The third was a timid-looking female Numel, keeping her distance from the rest of the group, especially Saucha. "Meet Phaunt, Tryper, and Lorryn!" Bob introduced the three. "Guys, this is Jet, our newest teammate!"

"Oh, a new Water-type, eh?" said Phaunt the Butterfree, hovering around Jet. "Don't worry, you won't have big shoes to fill..."

"Hi! Welcome to the team!" greeted Tryper the Togetic cheerily. "Don't listen to Phaunt, she's a bit...negative." Phaunt merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"...um, hi," stuttered Lorryn the Numel, too shy to say more than that.

Jet looked at each Pokemon in turn with a smile. So far, he actually enjoyed being part of this team.... The other Pokemon seemed friendly enough. Unfortunately, his natural shyness kicked in right then and there. "Erm..." he muttered, shying away from the new 'crowd' that had shown itself. "H-hi...." he muttered in response. Boy, he sure had a lot to get used to now.

But deep down, Jet knew that it was only going to get harder from here on, more than likely. Plus, he still had to go back and find out where his own Pokemon had gone and ended up... But for now, he may as well deal with the situation at hand. He now had a new goal. To try his hardest to be a Pokemon. Now he had to figure out how to connect his two goals together. But will this even work out? And what if Bob decided to abandon him just like that other Pokemon? How would he find his Pokemon if he were abandoned on the opposite side of the region or something? Well, all the questions were sure to be answered as time moved forward.

**END OF CHAPTER**

End of chapter notes

Thanks for sticking through this and taking the time to read this entire chapter. It was a bit lengthy, and the next one might be even longer. I hope to have the next Chapter up before too long. Once you're done reading, we'd appreciate a comment or review of some sort. Thanks ahead of time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Bob and his Buizel**

"All right!" shouted Bob to his Pokemon, which were all lined up in front of him like a military squadron. "Now that we have a new, stronger, faster, better Pokemon on our team instead of that lily-livered low life Blen, we're a shoo-in to win that Mine Badge!" As he said this, he marched slowly in front of the line, pacing back and forth like a drill sergeant. Suddenly, he stopped in front of Jet, jabbing his finger in his direction. "BUT FIRST!" he snapped, "we need to put in several hours of training to initiate the new team's configuration! And so, we will commence standard training procedures. Everyone pick a battle partner! STAT!"

Jet blinked nervously as he watched Bob pace before them. They were still on the same Route as his capture, but they had since stopped by the Canalave Pokemon Center, so he was now at full strength again. He watched Bob until the Trainer jabbed his finger in his direction. At that point, he had to fight his own instinct to flinch to avoid looking like a weakling or a coward of some kind in front of the others. He didn't want to look like that...unless it was through a fight.... Besides, who knows? This whole thing might end up working itself out. But when Bob pointed out that they were going to let the Pokemon choose their own opponents, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

He looked around at the others, wondering which one he could take on, without making it completely one-sided. If he fought that Numel--Lorryn, he believed--he might win too easily, and Bob might not be too happy about that. And if he fought Saucha, he would definitely get beaten down, and he would look bad in front of his new Trainer. So he had to choose somebody that he might be able to hold his own against, but make it look good, no matter the end result. So that left that Butterfree and the Togetic.... But who was he going to choose? He knew that if he didn't choose soon, he might lose his chance to pick his own opponent, and might have to fight one of those two.

He looked from Phaunt the Butterfree to Tryder the Togetic, trying to make up his mind. He thought it over for less than a moment before making his decision. That Togetic seemed strong, and he personally had enjoyed battling Togetics in the past.... So, he nodded, completely making up his mind. He turned to look at the Togetic...but at that point, his natural shyness kicked in once more. "Um..." he muttered to Tryder. "S-so...how about...I mean...d'you...d'you want to fight with me?"

While Jet had been thinking, the other Pokemon were talking amongst themselves. However, none of them were really discussing who they personally wanted to battle; rather, they were talking about who gets to battle Jet. He was a newbie, after all, and they didn't want to go too hard on him. Most of them were startled when the Buizel finally spoke up, especially Lorryn. Tryder turned to Jet, almost thrilled that he had been chosen. "Hey, that sounds fine to me!" he agreed cheerily.

"R-really?..." Jet muttered in response. He was surprised to have such a sudden, prompt and cheerful reply. He had even expected the other Pokemon to be muttering over who would be made to battle the newbie. But these Pokemon seemed nicer than he had expected from his first impression. "G-great...!"

Bob got up from sitting patiently on his rock, seeing that a decision had been made. "Excellent," he said, "Jet vs Tryder. Good choice." He pointed to a large, plain grassy area a few feet to his left. "That'll be your arena for battle!" he indicated. "Now, Jet, since you're the newest, you'll play the trained Pokemon and Tryder will be wild. Just listen to what I say and you'll be fine!" Tryder hovered to the opposite end of the field and stared down his practice opponent, mentally preparing himself for the battle and going through some of his simpler strategies in his head. "Oh, and you three -" he glanced over at Phaunt, Saucha, and Lorryn - "You do a free-for-all or whatever you call a three-player match." He seemed much more interested in Jet's battle, not caring a bit about his other Pokemon.

Since Jet wasn't used to fighting as a Buizel just yet, he figured that getting commands from an experienced Trainer would help him out. And this might make him a better fighter for the most part. He didn't give a verbal response, and just walked over to the familiar spot where the Trainer's Pokemon was supposed to stand. He stood there and turned to face Tryder, his practice foe. He tried to mentally prepare himself for the fight he was about to have. Luckily he wouldn't have to make the decisions for himself yet, unless his ideas were better in his mind. He turned to face Tryder, ready to fight whenever Bob gave him a command.

As Tryder looked back at his opponent, who appeared to be ready, something came to him. "Oh, I almost forgot," said the Togetic, "Bob's strategies are a little...strange. Just play along, sometimes he might seem off-task, but he's really a tactical genius." Bob smirked as his most valued team member talked, as if he could understand what he said.

"Begin battle!" Bob cried. "Pre-emptive strike! Use the twisted snake attack!" Although there was no such move, Bob spoke with the seriousness of an established trainer. How could he expect Jet to know exactly what he was talking about...?

Jet glanced back at Bob...completely bewildered. Just what in the hell was that Trainer talking about...? He had no idea what that was supposed to mean, and he wondered how Bob could expect him to react to that? Surely he was aware that he hadn't been around for any strategic instructions? So, naturally, do to his confusion, he simply stood there, sweat-dropping, and slightly embarrassed for not having the slightest inclination as to what he should do. In the meantime, he was leaving himself dangerously open to an attack from Tryder...but at least he was smart enough to watch the foe, so he could evade an attack if it came.

While Jet failed to comprehend his trainer's commands, Tryder sighed. It was like that for everyone when they first started out under Bob's control; he would make up new terms for attacks on the spot, and the Pokemon would just stand there, clueless. Tryder did not take the opportunity to attack. Instead, he attempted to help Jet translate Bob's language. "I think he means Aqua Jet," Tryder suggested, with the wisdom he had gathered over the many months that he had spent with the strange-minded human.

Jet listened to Tryder's words and gave a thankful nod in his direction. He let out a small sigh of relief at having somebody to explain these things to him. It was the first time he'd had to have anything explained to him. And it was kind of a blow to his pride to have to have it done for him. But he had other things to worry about. He crouched down, deciding to trust in Tryder's judgement because of his experience and tried to rely on his Buizel instincts to know what to do.... And so they did. He felt water gathering around him, and he smirked. He was actually doing it! He blasted forward towards Tryder like a living water bullet using an Aqua Jet attack. He flew towards his temporary foe, trying to slam into him dead-center.

Tryder gave a half-grin in response; he felt it unfair that he was given so much extra time to consider Jet's move and a way to counter it. As Jet neared him, he let his wings spread, swerving suddenly to the left of the Aqua Jet. Tryder knew very well that if Jet had known exactly how to obey Bob's orders, there was no way he could have dodged. From his advantageous position, the Togetic countered with a simple, slightly weakened Ancient Power, wishing he had a softer attack move to use.

Bob grimaced. He was going to have to teach Jet a lot more than he thought. His original mental image of the move showed the Buizel twisting all over during the course of the attack in such a snake-like and unpredictable manner that his opponent could not figure out how to dodge. Of course, he had no idea that Jet was barely capable of a straight-line Aqua Jet, being formerly human. But no matter Jet's inexperience, Bob was determined that he could bring out his true potential.

Jet had expected for Tryder to successfully dodge that Aqua Jet. After all, he must have been more than properly prepared for it. But Jet wasn't about to let Tryder get him instead.... So, the moment he realized his attack had missed, he kept in mind the angle that Tryder had turned at, and so he could mentally picture the Togetic's location without even turning around. Of course, he had no way of determining just how far he had flown or dodged.... Tryder could have simply, just barely dodged, or have crossed a wide area. He stopped his Aqua Jet, skidding to a stop on his feet.

It was then that he heard his temporary foe's Ancient Power attack coming at him from behind. And as such, he was able to just barely evade the attack with a swift jump to the side. Although, he only barely managed to stay on his feet...fighting as a Pokemon was a lot harder than he had originally expected. But he didn't have time to think about it now. He ran through the possible moves he could make at the moment and then came up with what he believed would be the best possible course of action he should take next. Because he wasn't yet used to fighting as a Trainer's Pokemon, he still had yet to realize how to overcome his own instinct and stop making his own moves. He ended up turning around, and with only a glance to make sure Tryder was where he had expected him to be, twisted his tails around, blasting a Sonicboom attack towards him, without thinking about the consequences for attacking without Bob's command.

Bob, who had a plan perfectly formulated in his head already, stared as Jet did not wait for his trainer's orders. Sonicboom was the last attack that he wanted to use at that point! Bob was furious. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted at his newest Pokemon, as the Sonicboom attack hit the unsuspecting Tryder, who had also been expecting him to wait for a command and therefore was not ready. The Togetic paused as Bob came running onto the scene between his two Pokemon, bending down to Jet's level. "Dang it Jet," Bob scolded, "You're a trained Pokemon now! You have to wait for and obey my orders now if you want my love and respect. Now let's do this again, from the top! Places everybody!" Tryder backed up a bit from Jet as if restarting the battle, more disappointed at Bob than at Jet. Why did he always have to strive for perfection on the first try?

Naturally, when Bob scolded Jet for thinking ahead, and acting on his own, he was, at first, offended. What, he wasn't supposed to do what he thought was best? But...then he remembered just what and where he was, and the situation he was in. He had let his natural instincts take over, and he supposed that with this Bob guy, that just wasn't going to work. But due to Bob's tone of voice, he did shy away a bit. He wasn't exactly the type to benefit from shouting. Well, not normally, at least. But then again, how could Bob have known that? But when Bob was finished, Jet knew that he had to wait to make a move until Bob told him to do something, even if he was sure about what he was going to do. And even if he couldn't understand what the Trainer asked of him. But to him, this Trainer obviously had more to understand more about Pokemon training, and how Pokemon each had personalities and intelligence of their own. So far, based on Jet's first impression, it was hard to tell that Bob knew this. But he decided to stop thinking about it, and just get back to the training. He wanted to get through this as quickly as possible. So, he moved back to where he had originally started, but this time feeling a bit shaken from Bob's tirade.

Bob, pleased with Jet's compliance, stood behind him and prepared to restart the battle. But first, he figured he should do his Pokemon a favor. "All right, listen up," he explained, "Since you don't seem to follow my idioms, I'm going to pretend to be you for a little while in demonstration. Watch closely." Bob walked next to Jet and got down on all fours in a poorly imitated Buizel-like stance. "Now, here's a pro combo I came up with five minutes ago..." he introduced. "Agility, then Quick Attack and Swift at the same time!" He dashed forward, running fairly well with all of his limbs as if he had done it before. He built up a lot of speed for a human attempting a Pokemon attack, running straight for Tryder, and when he got close enough, pulled out a set of plastic stars from his pocket, tossing them like frisbees at the Togetic. Tryder rolled his eyes and caught the stars, handing them back to his trainer after he had stopped. Now, that wasn't really much of a demonstration in the first place... all he did was run on all fours and throw some toys, but to Bob it seemed to convey the message quite nicely. He stood back up on his two legs and repositioned himself behind Jet once again. "There..." he panted, "That's how do you it. Ready?"

Jet watched Bob make all of these various actions. Needless to say he was...quite stunned at the visual display Bob had just performed in front of his eyes. _'He...really didn't need to do that...' _he thought as he continued to observe what Bob was doing. Not that he was really paying too much attention. He knew that he could use Quick Attack and Swift at the same time. But he decided to play along for now, to make it go by faster. Well, better to let him have his way for now. But this didn't really seem like much of a strategy. After all, what was the point of the Agility and Quick Attack if Swift was a move that was really difficult to avoid in the first place? Maybe that would work out with a Water Gun move or something, but with Swift? Not to mention the fact that this was a strategy that didn't seem too hard to think up. Well, he had better just roll with it, just to make this Trainer happy. At least for now. So, in response to Bob's final question, he simply nodded unenthusiastically. Well, it had served one purpose: he wasn't as shaken as he was before.

"Good, good," Bob said, nodding along with Jet. He motioned to Tryder: "When he comes after you, wait to see if he does it right." Tryder nodded, finding it difficult to keep eye contact after all that he had just done. Bob turned back to his Buizel. "Ok then, go! Do the combo I just showed you! Which I shall name... the Speedy Cheesy Combo!"

Jet glanced back at Bob yet again as the Trainer declared his name for his new 'strategy'. It took virtually all of his willpower to prevent himself from face-palming and just plain refusing. But, he had already promised himself that he was going to obey Bob, and that's what he planned on doing. So, he ignored the stupid name, though making sure he stamped it into his memory so that he could use it when Bob wanted him to in the near future. And now, he knew that it was time to do exactly what Bob had shown him.... So he ran at Tryder as quickly as he could, letting his Pokemon instincts take control. Although, his natural Buizel instincts told him that running in that...well, bad stance that Bob had demonstrated would be a bad idea. So, he decided to run like a normal Buizel. He felt himself speeding up as he used an Agility move, and then felt himself begin to speed up even more as the Quick Attack kicked in. He sped towards Tryder like an orange blur. When he was only a few feet away, he turned himself around and beat his two tails around. Although this time, instead of the Sonicboom that had been released last time, he unleashed several golden stars headed right for the Togetic. A perfect Swift attack.

Bob watched the 'Speedy Cheesy Combo' unfold directly in front of him, noting the flaws in his form. Bob came up with several... he particularly described Jet's dash as a 'runny nose' of uncertainty. He pulled out a small notebook, flipping it open, and jotted down everything that was in his head. Oh, he'd have a talk with him later for sure.

Tryder, on the other hand, didn't pay as close attention to Jet's technique, and was more focused on minimizing the damage that Bob had forced him to take. He crossed his arms in a defensive 'X' shape in order to block most of the stars that were heading his way - and frankly, they didn't cause much harm in the first place. The Togetic could only imagine what the poor Buizel's life in training would be like for the next week or so... he certainly remembered his first few days as a Togepi. He looked up at Bob, who was still writing, or perhaps he was drawing?

Either way, it looked like he had time to finally get in a word of advice. "Hey Jet..." he began, lowering his arms. "I'm just going to tell you now... it only gets tougher from here on out. Bob is going to coach you like there's no tomorrow, pointing out every little mistake you make and hounding you for it every chance he gets. What I want you to remember is, just listen to what he says. No matter what. Take his advice, do everything exactly the way he says it. And above all, don't complain. If you do, you'll never hear the end of it from him. We'll help in any way we can... this guy's a monster to newcomers, but after the first week or so, he'll finally start to let up. Until then, hang tight and try not to mess up. That's all I can say, really..."

After his attack was finished, he thought that things had gone perfectly. At least for what Bob had shown him. In fact, since the Trainer didn't really know the first thing about being a Buizel, he figured he had improved on it by running in that manner, rather than how Bob had shown him. He glanced back at Bob, wondering what kind of a response that he'd get after that. But if he expected anything, it definitely wasn't the look on Bob's face as he began to scribble down in that little book of his. He seemed like there was something he didn't like about what he had done. But he couldn't help but wonder what that was? Had he done something wrong during that attack? It was possible, he supposed, but he wasn't sure what.

As Tryder began to talk, he stopped what his thoughts almost instantaneously and listened to everything the Togetic had to say. But he definitely had to disagree with some of what Tryder said...but Tryder was the one who had been with this Trainer longer, so he supposed that he must know what was best.... "Well..." he muttered, glancing back at Bob again. "I-I'm not really too sure about that.... I mean, if I do what he says, and it gets me into trouble later on along the line, he's just going to reprimand me for that, I take it. Hiding behind the excuse that I'm not doing something right. And even by improving on the slightest detail, he'll probably say that it's a mistake, and that what he says is always the best, and what's right. So I will try my best to do all of that...but I'm not making any guarantees. But...I'll admit that I'm usually pretty...erm...submissive when it comes to hostility, so hopefully I won't find it too hard.... But thanks for the advice...."

Bob made some last-minute adjustments to whatever he was working on in his notebook. With a silly smile, he turned the page toward Jet and Tryder. "Check it out!" he announced. "I drew a picture of you!" Sure enough, on the page was a slightly cartoonish version of a Buizel with its tongue sticking out cutely.

Jet turned around when Bob made his sudden exclamation, and just stood there, staring at the picture that Bob had just drawn. He couldn't help it this time. He felt the palm of his hand hit his forehead as he felt his face turn a red a little and sighed. He had a feeling that this was going to be a _long_ day.

**Post-Story Notes**

Blah and I would just like to thank you for taking the time to read this and blah, blah, blah. You know where I'm going with that. x3 Thanks for sticking with us so far as we type up this story. I hope to have the next chapter up before long. And it's possible that an extra character will be added in the next chapter, so you definitely don't want to miss it. It will definitely make Jet's life harder. Can Jet find some way to cope with all of these new problems that are facing him? Well, this next incoming character might make that pretty difficult for him. Well, see you in the next installment.


End file.
